


Ladies of Westeros

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Glorious Reign [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dynasty - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, House Targaryen, Jealous fucking, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys, R plus L equals J, Sex, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, jealous Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Queen Daenerys is sick and tired of the Ladies of Court giggling and flirting with her husband, King Jon Snow. Seething, she seeks him out, to show him who it is that wants him the most...





	Ladies of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I saw on tumblr, such a fun write!
> 
> Setting roughly a year into their reign, after the battle for the dawn, before Lyanna is born

Festival of the Smith, the mender of broken things who puts the world of men to right. Today was a day for the celebration of the Seven. King Jon and Queen Daenerys cared little for the religion of the new gods, Jon being that of the old forests gods in the north and Daenerys being of none. However, after the war there was a lot of need to be thankful, and more people than ever were flocking to Septs across Westeros to be thankful to their gods. 'Gods' protected them from the chill of the White Walkers, they had been destroyed while the innocents of Westeros had been saved. 

Even though the King and Queen did not worship the Seven, their country did. So this did mean, that even though Westeros was still recovering, still unable to fully prosper as crops and animals were still rationed, a small feast in King's Landing was necessary. Not that Queen Daenerys was in the mood for any form of celebration, in fact she wished she could be anywhere else. And as her eyes gazed up and down the Banquet table, with Lords and Ladies from all different Castles across the Lands, it was obvious why. "Look at this, Missandei" 

"Mmm?" Missandei said as her brown eyes looked up from her plate, chewing on the fruit pie while she did. She looked confused, she did not know what she was supposebly looking at. Daenerys sighed, trying to be discreet.

"That's Lady Myra of House Umber" Daenerys spoke sourly as she tilted her head in the direction of the other end of the table. Missandei followed her gaze and saw her. A small brown haired girl, beautiful sure enough but she had a hardness, a strength to her. Her long eyelashes kept fluttering towards Jon, who was laughing and joking with Ser Davos and Tyrion, not noticing the Northern girls eyes that undressed him where she sat. Missandei smiled, Daenerys was jealous and she knew it. 

"Your grace you have nothing to worry about, the King loves you" Missandei tried to reassure her, but Daenerys wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at Lady Sabera of House Dalt in Lemonwood, giggling with her sister Lady Nymeria while they too stared at Jon as if he was a piece of meat brought in from the Harbour. Their black hair and honey eyes held lust which just made Daenerys become more furious. She couldn't concentrate on her meal, she couldn't entertain the company, she was filled with a jealous rage she had never known before. Not this intense anyway. 

_The King is mine._

"They're undressing him with their eyes, all of them" She muttered furiously, stabbing her fork into her own pie, not really eating it but taking her frustration out on something else. As she looked up from her plate once again, she saw another one staring at him. It was then she recognised her, it was Lady Eleyna Westerling, who knew Jon's brother Robb, she too was making eyes at Jon from a few seats down. She was pretending to laugh at the jokes Jon, Tyrion and Davos were making and even though Jon still had not noticed her, it made Daenerys see red. 

The temper of House Targaryen, the fire in her blood, the dragon under her skin. She was thinking of horrifying ways she could threaten these women off from her husband, public flogging or being burned alive. If her Dragons had still been alive she would've fed them all to Drogon. Daenerys did understand deep down that this was against everything she'd fought so hard to stop across the continent, but as these women (and many other women) giggled and eyed up her husband, the King, she felt her face turn red and she felt a prickle of sweat bead off her forehead as her patience wore to nothing.

It was just then, that her husband, Jon, turned his attention to her. He looked magnificent. His eyes held light and laughter, something she hadn't seen for a while as they usually held a melancholy sadness to them. His beard and brows framed his face and his lips were full. His scar just made him more handsome in her opinion. She wanted to put her jealous thoughts at the back of her mind and concentrate on how handsome he was, but she couldn't. She was furious. She gazed at him as he did her and saw his face turn into a frown. "What is it, my love?"

She found herself embarrassed then, her red face not from anger but from his gaze which made her feel like she was coming undone. He had that effect on her. She could feel Missandei laughing next to her, at how unreasonable she was being, probably. And as she gazed into his loving eyes, she knew she was. "It's... nothing"

"Dany..." He said in his gruff northern accent, quietly as so others did not hear. She could not deny this voice, it wetted her sex whenever he whispered and right now, it was having that usual effect. Even with her temper seething and her skin boiling hot, she could see ever turn that anger towards him, the man she loved. It was just lust she felt. To prove that he was hers. 

"It's ridiculous" She stewed, balancing the line of lust and rage as if she was tiptoeing on a rope. She tried to quell her rage as she spoke to him, but she kept seeing the glances of other women in her mind. How does she explain that she is feeling protective like her Dragon's were once of her? Like Ghost had been with him? "All these Ladies from across Westeros, they're giggling like children when you laugh, they're undressing you with their eyes as if you was a mistress of theirs and they keep trying to get your attention. I should have there heads for it!"

Daenerys knew straight away she should not have said it like that, people would start saying her Mad Queen tendencies were coming out. But Jon didn't say that, instead he just blinked at Dany for a second before letting out a gut-busting laugh. Daenerys frowned, she did not find it funny at all. Jon composed himself as he looked at her lovingly. "My sweet Daenerys, there is only one for me!" 

"It's not you I worry about, it's them! They're like animals, what if they corner you and try to force themselves onto you, they're acting like we're in a whore house! I do not appreciate it! Especially being their Queen!" She couldn't stop the anger as it flowed out of her, wishing their eyes would look at something other than her husband. "I wish they could see you make love to me, just to show them that you're mine and not theirs!"

"I could kiss you now if you like" Jon said with a small smile on his face. Daenerys wondered if he was secretly enjoying it all, being the centre of so many girls attention, but she knew that was not what jon was like. Had he been that overconfident idiot Daario then maybe. "I have to say, I feel slightly... weird at this. I think you may be reading too much into their looks, My Queen. I'm not an as attractive man as you make me out to be, however I do appreciate the protectiveness over me" 

"Humble as always" Daenerys grumbled as she folded her arms in frustration. Jon just shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. Daenerys could see the faces of the other ladies falter as he did. _Yes ladies, he's mine, not yours!_ Daenerys was feeling the fury once again, even though Jon had put out the fire in her slightly. "Let me take you to bed, Husband. I need to show them who you belong to"

"In a bit, love" And so Daenerys had to sit their in her own seething rage which kept threatening to bubble over like an angry cauldron or a hot bath. She waited and waited, an hour must've gone by, her plate had left, the musical entertainment from the inn atop the Street of sisters near where the sept used to be had started to play. She tapped her foot, she made conversation with Missandei, she glared at the women who fawned over her husband all trying to keep her emotions at bay. It wasn't working, she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. 

Huddling her chair a little closer to Jon's she leaned against him, for warmth. Or so everyone thought. Her left hand, gently grazed his thigh under the table, before stroking it up and down. Each time she got closer and closer to his covered cock. And when she felt him turn his head to face her, she knew she'd won. Her hand gracefully glided over his penis, it was hard she could feel, even under his trousers and leathers. He muttered very quietly into her ears. "Daenerys, stop"

"Take me to bed and I will" She said as she began rub his hardness through the leather. He shifted awkwardly in his seat as he tried to breath and stop her caresses from getting to him. She triumphantly smiled as her husbands ragged breathing from her touch nearly undid him then and there. "Do you like that, dear husband?"

 _The King is mine._  

"Daenerys..." He warned, but finally succumbing to the sensation she was giving him. He grabbed her hand from under the table and put it back on her own lap, sighing deeply he took a beat to catch his breath. "I will come to bed with you, but please, not in front of everyone"

Daenerys wanted to boast about her victory to the ladies staring. _Lady Myra, his cock is about be inside me, not you. Lady Sabera and Lady Nymeria while your flattery is appreciated take your fucking eyes off of my husband before I make you watch as he slams into me. Lady Eleyna, he's going to eat me out and all you're going to do is cry to yourself over the fact you will never be with the King of the Seven Kingdoms._ Daenerys never thought like this, it was unlike her to even swear, she was so regal all the time. But this time, her mind was blue as she thought of all the delicious ways she was going to fuck Jon that night. 

"Lords and Ladies, thank you for your attendance in tonight's festivities. I'm afraid it was not much, but after everything this country has suffered at the hands of tyrant after tyrant, it is nice to celebrate life with those you love" Jon spoke as he stood in his seat. There was a nodding of agreeance from the half drunken lords and ladies. "I'm afraid the night is no longer young, and so the Queen and I bid you farewell"

Daenerys stood, a triumphant smirk on her face as it was the ladies of Westeros' turn to seeth red, while she fucks the most handsome man the Seven Kingdoms had ever known. She gracefully said her farewells, bid Missandei a good night and accepted when Jon offered to take her hand in his. They waved as they were applauded; Daenerys felt the wetness between her legs, even in this dress which was thick and heavy with layers of red and black materials. They walked silently through the halls and courtyards of the Keep, Daenerys quickly, almost dragging Jon along with want. 

As soon as they reached their chambers, the guards outside the door was dismissed to the end of the corridor instead, she did not want to embarrass the too much with her moans and pants. They both entered and Daenerys immediately took the clasp of her dress off and let it fall to the floor. She bolted the door shut and almost in a hurry, she crossed to him who was taking his leathers off. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him with intense passion. He was hers, and she was his. But she wanted to prove it to him, to make him know how much she wanted him to herself, always. 

"Bed" She commanded as he took the last layer of his clothing off. He nodded, doing as he was told, and almost strutted over to the bed. Daenerys looked directly as his bottom, curved like an Arakh blade and as juicy as Braavosi peaches. She felt herself become even wetter, there would be no foreplay like usual, she just wanted to fuck him hard. Feeling like they were the only two people in the world, she bounded over to the bed where he was now laying seductively. She climbed onto of him, their bodies pressed together as their kisses were desirous. Their tongues met with a sultry sense of heat as their bodies created a thin layer of sweat already, the erotic tension in their bodies to blame. 

Daenerys sat up, looking down at him as she positioned herself over his length. His chest, still littered with scars but muscular filled her with pride. He was a warrior, a fighter, a hero. And she had him and his body all to herself. "You're mine" She sighed as she began to hover over his length. She was as wet as Blackwater rush as she used the hand that wasn't steadying her to guide his cock inside her. As she slid onto it, she groaned. "Oh gods Jon"

He just grunted in reply as her tightness encased him and clung onto him. She was staring intently into his eyes as she felt him fill her to the brim. _Always look a man in the eyes, love comes in at the eyes, Khaleesi_. She recalled an old conversation. She was sighing as she got used to his hard cock. Once it filled her to the hilt, she began a slow grind of her hips on his. Instantly she could feel the tension begin to rise in her loins as they longed for this forever. He fit her perfectly, and she never had felt so happy as when he was inside her. Jon spoke, as he gazed at her lovingly from his position under her. "You're so beautiful"

"Tell me you love me"

"I do love you, more than I have ever loved anyone" Jon was honest, he was never anything but. And Daenerys felt a sense of ascendency wash over her as she heard his words. _He loved her, and she loved him._ The fireplace roared, bathing them in an extra layer of heat that was not needed, but a welcome addition. It put Daenerys senses into overload as she felt his length inside her moist sex. She began to move up and down, creating an intense friction between them. She never took her eyes off of him, but she did place her hands on his chest to help steadier as she picked up her place.

"Mmm, yes" Daenerys moaned as she almost tore her gaze from him, the intensity getting to her. _You wanted this, you wanted to show him how you feel. Look at him, show him._  And so she did, she continued to stare into his eyes. Jon bit his lip as his hands roamed her waist, the flesh of her breasts becoming prickled with goosebumped from his touch. She felt her orgasm build in her stomach, libidinous thoughts of all the positions she wanted him to screw her in filling her mind. He began to tweak her nipples as the friction between them built, almost feeling like they'd be riding the wave of pleasure that rolled over them forever. 

She was going fast now, her braid swinging behind her as she jerk up and down over his manhood. Her tits bounced too, even as he tried to rub her nipples. She was in pure ecstasy as her cunt slid over his shaft, her arse jiggling as Jon spanked it. She yelped, it felt good when he did that. He grabbed it with his hands and helped her go up and down faster on his member. She was panting so hard she was unsure if she was breathings. "Daenerys, fuck"

"Oh yes, oh god" Was all she could say as they sped up again, her cunt feeling like it was going to clench all over his cock any second. "You're mine, only mine"

Jon could only moan in agreeance, their eyes still connected, almost steely as they lusted after one another.

And suddenly, after Daenerys tore her eyes from his for just a small second to close them briefly from her mind boggling orgasm that was about to occur, he grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her over. _No, I should be in control_ , she thought desperately as his cock slipped out of her pussy. She missed it immediately, the longing becoming too much as she felt the tension decrease in her cunt. All that that wanton affection, all the anger and jealousy, and she wasn't getting her release. But it wasn't for long, Jon, burying his head down there, licked at her folds teasingly. She had to start from scratch with her orgasm, but boy did it feel good. "You like that, wife?"

Daenerys couldn't even answer, the words were getting stuck on the end of her tongue and were being replaced by moans and groans she could no longer control. His tongue felt hot as it explored her lubricious mound. Her clit throbbed at the flicker of his hot tongue, he sucked on her clit every now and then as he tried to illicit a response from her. She could feel the tension building in her stomach once again. " _Kostilus_ " 

His tongue swept all the way up her entrance, before Jon stuck it into the depth of her cunt. Daenerys cried out in pleasure of this form of lovemaking she'd never experienced until Jon. It was never custom in Essos to do this, but Jon, he'd been different. He'd tasted her sex on the boat from Dragonstone to White Harbour many moons ago, from then on she'd craved his mouth on her clit, teasing her as it was tonight. Her body reacted strongly to it everytime, and tonight was no different. Her thighs began to clench as she neared her first orgasm, closing around Jon's head. But Jon wasn't having that, so rather forcefully, his hands held her thighs apart, meaning she was more open for him to access every part of her sex. 

"My love, you are mine, as I am yours" He muttered when he took his tongue out, stopping her orgasm from occurring again. His hand that was holding her left thigh, glided down and rubbed over her clit gently. it was swollen with wanton lust. She felt his fingers, slightly rough to the touch as they discovered how wet she was. Daenerys didn't know what he was going to do next, he seemed indecisive. She told him. 

"Fuck me, Jon" She almost begged.  Jon widened his eyes at her demand. "I am your wife, not Myra of House Umber or the Dalt ladies from Dorne. No one except myself, Daenerys of House Targaryen, I am your queen and I demand you fuck me, my King"  He didn't need telling twice. He spread her legs as wide as possible and plowed his hard cock into her sensitive sex, slowly for the first inch but filling her quickly afterwards. They were two pieces of a jigsaw, and they fit perfectly. Daenerys orgasm built almost instantly. She found herself mumble at this point, it felt so good to feel him inside her and she wanted him to know. "You are mine, gods Jon"

"Seven hells, Daenerys" He almost shouted as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting their bodies to be pressed together once again. The heat in the room sizzled as Jon's tempo increased, their skin clapped together from their aggressive lovemaking. Daenerys, again someone who never swore, found herself turning the air blue as she cried out with joy from her orgasm that was almost tipping over. She could feel it, she wanted that release, it was there.

"Fuck, oh shit" She moaned as they looked into each others eyes, their hands roaming each other's body. Jon found his mouth attached to hers, their kisses were like flames on each other's mouth, their Targaryen blood was burning, pulsating through their sweating bodies. Jon had to steady himself, for he was going so deep and fast inside her that he was worried to crush her if he collapsed in his release. But he didn't, inside Daenerys felt like she was feeling the orgasm in every inch and nerve in her body, rippling like a shockwave as he pounded her. "Oh fuck, Jon harder!"

Daenerys loved it when they fucked, it was animalistic, like the Dragon and Wolf they were. Her tits were once again bouncing up and down as he held her hands above her head for the final few thrusts, keeping the intensity there in her cunt. He then playfully spanked one of her breasts and elicited another moan that showed she enjoyed that. _Fuck that was hot_ , she thought as he began to rub her cunt with his other spare hand. She was clenching around his length, she knew it, and at this rate when they came together she was going to squirt all over him. And as she thought this, his spare hand that spanked her breast, smacked her clit this time, four or five times in a row before rubbing it at a high speed causing her to final orgasm.

"Daenerys, I'm gonna-" Before his sentence even finished, he'd released his seed inside her and she was screaming as her body released too. She was right, she squirted all of him as her orgasm must've been in her body for a minute. They gasped for breath as he lay limply on top of her, his cock still inside her, his seed all inside her and on their silks. They were staring into each other's eyes, their bodies quaking with the after effects of their heated passion.  Their foreheads leant together as they gasped for the air that wasn't there, as they were one. Husband and Wife. King and Queen. The frustration and seething anger in her body had been replaced with love and contentment. "I love you, no one else. No perfumed lord or lady is going to change that, my Queen"

"And I love you, now and always" She sighed as felt her heart fill with amour. 

"Now and always" He agreed, the thoughts of the ladies of Westeros forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, some of the ladies of Westeros are 'made up' they're still in houses that are in the books tho. I just wrote new characters for safety of not knowing who is alive/dead book and show wise.


End file.
